¿Qué está pasando?
by Hii-chan Sakamoto
Summary: Primero dice que no es una dama, después entra cuando ella está tomando un baño, luego ella entra cuando él lo está tomando. Y ahora nuestro príncipe evade a su estratega. ¿Pero qué rayos está pasando? / Fem!RobinxChrom One-Shot


**_¿Qué está pasando?_**

_Por:_

_Hii-chan Sakamoto_

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenece nada de Fire Emblem Awakening. Sólo uso sus personas para hacer cosas locas y… eso.

**Summary:** Primero dice que no es una dama, después entra cuando ella está tomando un baño, luego ella entra cuando él lo está tomando. Y ahora nuestro príncipe evade a su estratega. ¿Pero qué rayos está pasando?

**Author's Note:** Holi…

* * *

Chrom era la persona más rara en el mundo, pensó Robin. ¿Por qué? ¡Pues él ha empezado a evadirla de la forma más obvia del mundo! ¡Dios! Si iba a evitarla, ¿no podía ser más… más… discreto?

Todos en el campamento lo sabían, y siempre estaban molestándola, diciendo cosas como "¿Lo violaste en una de las reuniones, Rob?". Claro, ellos pensaban que era la culpa de ella. Todo lo que le pasa a Chrom era SU culpa. Maldita sea.

Pero esta vez iba a ser diferente, se dijo a sí misma, él iba a escucharla incluso si tenía que atarlo. Y ella no quería hacer eso… ¿verdad?

…

¡No! ¡Claro que no!

Bueno… quizá un poco.

Vale, vale, más que un poco. Después ella le quitaría su ropa y, como pasó unas semanas atrás, vería su cuerpo gloriosamente desnu…

¡Ehem! ¿¡Qué rayos le estaba pasando!?

Un joven con cabellos azules escondido en la parte trasera de una carpa suspiró, viendo cómo Robin se iba. Se dio cuenta de que todos sus compañeros sabían que la evitaba… ¿Cómo pudieron darse cuenta? Él era muy discreto, pensó Chrom.

—¿Chrom? —el nombrado saltó y volteó rápidamente viendo a su hermana pequeña.

—¡Dios! ¡Casi me matas!

—¿Por qué te escondes?

—¿Quién te dijo que me estaba escondiendo? —sus mejillas se colorearon levemente.

—¡Te estas sonrojando!

—¡No me estoy sonrojando!

—¡Que sí!

—¡Que no!

—¡Por supuesto que sí!

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—Mi señor, creo que no debería gritar si es que quiere seguir escondido —dijo Frederick mientras aparecía.

—Ah, tienes razón.

—¿Ves? ¡Te ESTÁS escondiendo!

—¡Maldición!

—¿Por qué te escondes? —preguntó Lissa—. No, no. Eso da igual, lo que sí importa es… ¿de quién?

—Eso a ti no te importa.

—Oh, por allá está Robin —dijo Frederick.

—Rayos, me tengo que ir —Lissa se empezó a reír mientras Frederick sonreía levemente.

—¡Robin no está aquí, tonto! —su hermana abrió la boca sorprendida—. ¿¡Te estás escondiendo de Robin!?

—Lissa, tranquilízate —Chrom puso su mano sobre su boca viendo a ambos lados y luego suspiró de alivio.

—¿Por qué, Chrom?

—Es muy complicado así que… no preguntes —empezó a sentir cómo la temperatura de su cara empezaba a subir sin parar.

—¿Qué sucedió?

Eso era lo complicado. Él no sabía que le estaba pasando. Bueno… él sabía algo… ¡Y todo era culpa de Robin!

Primero, ella era su amiga que lo ayudaba en las batallas. Y ahora ella estaba como… como… metiéndose en su cabeza! Ella estaba ahí TODO el tiempo! ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué?

No podía dejar de pensar en ella, en su hermoso cabello largo, que tenía el color de la nieve, el cual parecía muy suave y clamaba ser tocado por él. O sus ojos que brillaban y eran como miel derretida. Y mejor no hablar de su hermosa voz… Dios, cómo amaba escucharla en las reuniones que tenían…

Pero el problema era que siempre lo torturaba en sus sueños, cuando la vio desnuda. El sólo… él sólo quería…

—¿Chrom? —dijo Lissa sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Ah?

—Estás muy, muy rojo.

—Mi señor, ¿se encuentra bien?

—Claro que…

—Claro que él ESTÁ bien.

Los tres voltearon para ver a una Robin furiosa; todos sintieron un escalofrío bajar por su espalda. No todos los días lograbas verla enojada, pero ahora que ya la habían visto, tomaron nota mental de nunca hacerla enfadar.

—Quiero hablar con Chrom —ellos asintieron, permaneciendo ahí hasta que Robin los miró y se intentó calmar—. A solas —y en cinco segundos ya habían desaparecido de ahí—. Ahora vamos a mi carpa. Y, Chrom, si intentas escapar, te juro que lo vas a _lamentar_.

Él sólo pudo asentir y la siguió silenciosamente a su muerte definitiva.

Llegaron a su casa de campaña y entraron. Ella se sentó en su cama, quitándose su gran abrigo, como siempre hacían cuando estaban juntos dentro de una carpa. Pero Chrom sólo pudo pensar en cómo sus ropas abrazaban su figura y lo hacía querer… querer…

—Tocar —dijo el joven sin pensar.

—¿Qué? —inquirió ella.

—Ah… Ah… nada, nada.

—Vale, Chrom. Eres el hombre que quería ver.

—…

—¿Por qué rayos me estás evadiendo? —como siempre, ella iba al punto haciéndole sonrojar— ¿Y por qué rayos te sonrojas?

—…

—Chrom… —Robin suspiró—. Tú me… tú me… —empezó a jugar con sus dedos, viéndose triste añadió: —¿Tú me odias?

—¿Odiarte? —gritó Chrom— ¿Odiar, odiarte a TI? —se empezó a reír—. Dios, Robin. Sí que eres graciosa.

—¿Entonces por qué me evitas?

—Yo… Yo nunca te odiaría —ambos se sonrojaron.

—¿Nunca?

—Eso es está tan lejos de la realidad.

—¿Cuál es la realidad?

—Ni yo mismo lo sé.

—¿No sabes la maldita realidad? —explotó Robin.

—¿Acabas de decir 'maldita'?

—¿Qué rayos está pasándote? —continuó.

—No lo sé.

Robin mordió su labio inferior, llamando la atención de Chrom. Él observó cómo sus labios seguían moviéndose, pero no podía entender qué decía. ¿Qué le sucedía?

—¡Oye! ¡Pon atención! ¡Oyeeeee! —estaba empezando a ponerse de muy mal humor. ¡Dios! ¡Él era tan…!— ¡Chrom!

No pudo controlarse a sí mismo cuando ella pronunció su nombre, era como si Robin le hubiera hechizado. Chrom tomó sus brazos y la jaló acercándola a él.

—¿Chrom? —Robin sólo pudo sentir su corazón latiendo como loco y entonces lo miró a los ojos.

—Dios, te necesito —murmuró Chrom.

_Y entonces puso sus labios en los de ella._

* * *

**Author's Note (2): **¡Hola! Antes que nada, quiero disculparme si hay faltar de coherencia o de acentuación. Consideren que nadie es perfecto (Y escucha Nobody's Perfect de Hannah (?))

Bueno, mi idioma principal es español pero publiqué este fic primero en inglés, ya que quería hacer un fic en ese idioma y pues... jé.

Desde que compré el juego de FE:A no pude parar! Fue interesante y me encantó! Y obviamente AMÉ la pareja de Robin mujer y Chrom aslñjfkldjfñlksdfasd, sus conversaciones fueron súper divertidas!

Aunque me empezó a gustar Lon'qu y luego no sabía qué hacer, hasta que bueno, pensé 'A quién no puedo ver con nadie?' y entonces me decidí por mi estúpido y hermoso Chrom*inserte corazón aquí*

Odio a todos los personajes que quieren con mi (¿Mi?) Chrom! Cuando veo a Chrom con otra me enojo. Creo que tengo problemas...

Vaaaaaaaaaale... Am, este fic solamente me vino a la mente! Y espero que les haya gustado!

Si sí les gustó dejen un review, y si no... también! Para que así pueda mejorar!

Ah, también. Entiendo bastante bien el inglés y si hay algún fic en inglés que desean ver en español, pueden enviarme un PM, y yo le preguntaría al autor si puedo traducirlo. ¡No sean penosos!

Jé~!

Dios, escribí mucho en esta nota de autor.

¡Qué vergüenza!

_Hii-chan Sakamoto_


End file.
